Dog of the Military
by Dread King
Summary: The disappearance of Rain country's inhabitants has far reaching consequences. As the Fourth Great war is on the horizon, nations amass resources in the most terrible of ways. Possible Dark!fic. Work in progress.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to their respective owners.

**Title**: Dog of the Military  
**Genres**: Adventure, Horror, Possible Angst, Spirituality, Action, and Possible Romance.  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: The disappearance of Rain country's inhabitants has far reaching consequences. As the Fourth Great war is on the horizon, nations amass resources in the most terrible of ways. Possible Dark!fic. WIP  
**Pairings**: Undecided  
**Notes**: Spoilers for both series present. After reading stories by such fantastic authors like 'MistressWinowyll', 'lord of the land of fire', 'KyLewin', and 'PeinsDisciple';I have decided to put my other stories on hold to develop this one.  
**Warnings**: Will contain graphic scenes and Character deaths. OC's are present (As Anbu etc) but don't expect them to be much of anything. More warnings later.

**Author's Notes**: Please don't suggest pairings, or demand, request updates or things like that. If you review I would greatly appreciate some detail to it. This took me nearly two weeks to type and as I have yet to start chapter one, that should be about the same time for the next update.

* * *

Rain poured down through the canopy of the rainforest. Large leaves hung overhead, obscuring most of the light save for a few patches that cascaded down from the lofty heights. Mist collected along the ground forming a veritable sea. He brushed aside branches and fronds as he advanced deeper into Amegakure's surrounding rainforest.

The southern border that they shared with Hi no Kuni was shrouded in a tropic zone, filled with plants and animals considered exotic anywhere else. Closer to the actual village the tropical weather was replaced with torrential rain that hardly ceased. Mechanical masks were required to travel through the area, lest the traveler wanted to ingest potentially toxic materials: poisons from the plants and from distant Amegakure's factories.

The sparse path opened up into a small clearing. Mist swirled around his legs as he walked leisurely towards the center. A flick of his fingers sent the surrounding mist away. The gray stone slab he now stood on was littered with roots digging through the rock. He focused for a moment, glancing around the newly revealed area.

With little effort he brought both hands out away from his body. Pushing chakra through himself he flexed his hands, and all the roots went flying.

The stone slab was inscribed with a circle and various lines stretching outward, past the clearing and into infinity. He knew where they ended however, their boundaries.

He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped into the exact center; Ringed eyes stared through the mist to another figure. Finally he spoke. "Come," he called, "Konan."

She stepped out and into the center of the circle; she carried a limp form in her hands, wrapped tightly in thick cloth. Red hair poked out from underneath it. "Nagato," she nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded resolutely. "Hai," he replied. "Even if this turns out to be a fallacy we may continue with our original goal."

Carefully she set the body down and stepped out of the circle. Meticulously they cleaned the circle, carving parts that had been worn away back into the stone. After a few hours of work they returned to the center, and she hefted the body into her arms again. Nodding to him she positioned the body in between the two of them.

Simultaneously they slapped their hands on the ground, against the circle. Feeling the energy rise up from the ground, the held their positions. Energy crackled and arc through the circle, spreading outwards past the misty rainforest and to the borders of Ame no Kuni.

Throughout the country black hands rose from the ground, and people fell where they stood; dead.

Then the screams of the people were in their heads, their souls. Writhing red masses filled their beings as the cries of the people of Ame no Kuni resonated in their minds.

Konan shuddered in revulsion as they cried to her.

_Mama_

_Please kill me_

_Are you my mother?_

_Angel-sama_

They continued on, even though she tried to blot out their voices. She felt violated, with their entire being inside of her soul. She glanced at Nagato shakily. "T-the tablet was correct." She murmured.

He nodded in agreement, seemingly unshaken by the mass of souls he now contained. "We have succeeded in becoming what we set out to be." He spoke clearly. "Philosopher stones, Gods, whatever you may call us." He glanced up from his position on the ground; red hair obscured his right eye.

The other body was nowhere in sight. "Perhaps that was the price to be paid." He coughed as his lungs were healed with red lightning. A few souls tossed away for his renewed health. He stood on formerly atrophied legs. "We must take new names." He said as he tested the limits of his movement. "I am Pain."

She looked up as he glanced at her. She saw his breath catch in his throat as he saw the bloodied stump where her left arm used to be. She grit her teeth and felt inside her, finding an old soul who would be used up completely and not left in a half existence she used it to regenerate her arm completely. She coughed lightly and twisted her arm to test it. "I am…" She paused and thought of the old soul. "Sacrifice."

* * *

Days later they returned to the now barren capital. The streets were silent aside from the pitter patter of the rain drops that fell like great tears from the sky. Sacrifice glanced at him.

"Are we still going to assist that man?" She asked plainly.

Pain shook the damp red hair from his eyes as they stepped into the covered alleyway that lead to the tower's entrance. "No," he replied. "We are above such things now. Let him find his own way through our world."

Quietly they ascended the stairs to the highest level, exiting the stairwell into a large chamber. It was lit with candles spaced evenly along the walls and a single one in the center. The walls lead up into a dome for a ceiling, intricate carvings detailed every surface in various designs; mostly circles with writing around each.

Pain stopped in the center of the room where a large table had been set up. Upon the table lay a large stone tablet, larger than the table itself. He glanced down at it curiously for a moment before turning to the opening that led outside. Rain splattered against the cement of the patio. "Perhaps this Alchemy has its uses after all." He stated.

He turned again and started for the door. "Come Sacrifice, We must research if we are to use our new powers properly."

* * *

"What are you're thoughts on the disappearance of Ame no Kuni's citizens."

"I don't know. Preparations for war perhaps." The second person coughed. "It could be any number of things. All we know is that they disappeared in one day, otherwise our spies would have warned us in advance. Other than that, we are in the dark."

The first sighed. "We aren't the only ones. Kumo and Iwa have sent probes to each of the great villages. Apparently they believe only one of us could have completed such a task. On top of that with the recent disappearance of the Mizukage each of them has begun ramping up their defenses. They expect a war."

The second took a moment before speaking. "Hai, I know. It is troubling about the Mizukage; do you think he's connected to this mess?"

"No."

The second hummed. "Yagura always was unstable; perhaps he has succumbed to the Sanbi's influence and left the village."

"Ill handle the Mizukage situation. You worry about the backlash of Ame." The first said. "If I remember correctly you spent a while there during the war." The second nodded in affirmation.

Moving on the first continued. "What about Hanzo is this within his scope?"

The second shook his head. "No, that old xenophobe wouldn't kill his own people and be left the last one standing. They were his defense against outsiders after all."

The first sighed. "Is that all then?" he asked.

The second nodded and made for the door. "One more thing; after I return from this little expedition. I'll expect to teach the boy. Make sure his Jonin sensei is aware of that."

The first made a face. "Why now after all these years?"

The second sighed again, drawing up to his full height as he reached the door. "A prophecy, nothing more."

* * *

"…Team Seven consists of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Umino Iruka finished calling out the teams amid the groans and cheers of the class. He grinned, scratching his scar upon his nose as he took in the next generation of the village's shinobi.

He coughed to get their attention. No one looked. He grit his teeth together and screamed for them to quiet down. After a moment of shuffling amongst the students he continued on. "Now, normally your Jonin sensei would pick you up from the academy after I've finished my announcements. However," he said. "Due to recent events higher ranked nin are out in the field or training themselves. As you must know from my recent lectures about war and politics, and of current events with Mokuzai-Sensei, The country of Rain is no more." He stopped to quell the coming wave of questions.

Naruto however was undeterred. "Ne, Sensei; what does this have to do with anything?"

He groaned internally. Pinching the bridge of his nose he directed his best stare at the boy. "You would know that if you attended most of your classes Naruto." He growled out.

"As I was saying, Ame no Kuni is gone. All of its citizens, Shinobi have vanished without a trace. Our intelligence networks have been working in overdrive to asses the situation, as have the other Villages. No one knows what happened exactly except that the incident occurred before anyone could be alerted. By now you must be wondering why I'm telling you genin these things." He sighed, and leaned back against the teacher's desk. "The tension between the great five is at an all time high. It hasn't been this bad since the last Great War. In fact," he pursed his lips together in anticipation. "I wouldn't be surprised if this lead to the Fourth Great War."

Shocked silence met his ears. The single pink haired occupant of the room decided to speak up. "Iruka-sensei, why _are_ you telling us this?" Haruno Sakura asked.

He sighed once more, blowing out a lungful of air. "Sakura-chan, in times of war what are genin used as?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion before paling significantly. "Frontline soldiers," She mumbled out.

Iruka nodded his head sadly. "That is correct. In addition to that they run messages back and forth along with supplying food and water to our more valuable troops." The thought of considering one person more valuable than another put a sour taste in his mouth. "If this does come to war, you all will be placed on the front lines." He glanced at the clock, startled that he had taken up so much time. "Ah, your Sensei should be here by now; that I've wasted enough time, they can introduce themselves."

A number of people filed into the room. After a sizeable portion of the class was taken out only three members of the Jonin group remained. The first stepped up. He wore the standard blue uniform and green flak jacket of a Konoha Jonin. His hitai-ate was wrapped around his head like a bandana and he wore plain round black sunglasses on his face. He glanced around the room. "Team ten, come with me." Ino, Shikamaru and Choji filed out behind him.

The second Jonin stepped forward, this one the only woman of the three. Her raven hair fell haphazardly around her frame, ending around her upper back. Pale skin peeked out between the multitude of wraps that made up her dress. Piercing red eyes stared; she glanced around the room before letting out a sigh. "Team Eight, you're with me." They filed out in a similar fashion to Team Ten.

The last man there brought a protest forth from Naruto's lips. "Aw man, we got stuck with a cripple."

Sakura flushed in embarrassment and smacked him on the back of his head. "Naruto-baka, be more respectful." She bowed to the man at the head of the classroom, offering her apologies for her teammate's rudeness.

The man before them wore white robes with the right hand side overlapped by black robes that concealed his right arm. His left arm was occupied by a simple wooden cane. His long shaggy black hair fell loosely over his face, which was bandaged, covering his right eye. Upon his chin was an X-shaped scar. He coughed lightly and turned towards the door. "Follow me."

* * *

He led them through the streets of the village to the western training grounds; numbered fifteen through Twenty-six. Stopping in the center of training ground Seventeen he turned to face the three. His single eye opened a slit. "Present yourselves properly, at attention before a superior officer." His voice cut the silence, cold and unyielding.

Haruno and Uchiha snapped into full standing positions with Uzumaki falling in shortly after. Uzumaki began to open his mouth but was cut off by a cold glare. "From this moment on I will be your commanding officer, my name is Shimura Danzo; you may address me as Shimura-sensei or sir." He paused for a moment. "You will not waste my time, if you question my orders you will be removed from this team and court marshaled." He quelled another of Naruto's outbursts. "Even you boy, who holds favor with Hokage-Sama." He continued. "You will not speak out of turn, nor will you disrespect your superiors. Is that understood?" He asked the trio of genin.

Muted 'Yes Sensei's' were his reply. His hand tightened around his cane.

"I'm sorry, weren't you supposed to reply?"

Uchiha and Uzumaki ground out a 'Yes Sir' in concert with the Haruno girl.

"Better. I do not care for your personal reasons for being a shinobi; you are now tools of the military, to be used at the Hokage's discretion. As it is, he has placed you under my control, so my word is as good as his." He coughed pointedly at the two boys. "And in return for your obedience; I shall help you achieve what should be the dream of all shinobi; to be a sharpened blade of the village."

Uzumaki perked up. "What about my dream of becoming the Hokage!" he shouted in defiance.

Danzo stared at him blankly. "The Hokage also serves the village, directing its blade where it is needed. Protecting its citizens with the lives of its shinobi. The Hokage is the greatest tool of the village."

Uzumaki looked conflicted.

* * *

She trudged up the stairs to her room. Her mud caked sandals caught and stuck on the carpet multiple times leaving a small brown trail throughout the house. She sighed to herself. _'Looks like another chore for tonight.'_

Haruno Sakura stared into the mirror attached to her oak dresser. She looked like the beggar children at the Southern Orphanage; pale, her hair tangled and frayed; certainly not befitting a proper middle class girl like herself.

The training that their Sensei had implemented after his speech had been brutal. He had them run laps around the muddy banks of the lake until they collapsed. She-she noticed absently-had fallen first, followed by Sasuke and later Naruto. Afterwards they were treated with a lesson on how to balance leaves upon their bodies with chakra.

She took to it with the grace and instinct of a swan.

While they attempted to keep the leaves on themselves for the rest of the day, they were also taught the beginnings of Konoha tactics. What most of the upper echelons used in warfare, they were given brief overviews and a pass into the section of the library that contained the required reading.

Then training had ended, with the instruction to keep holding the leaves to themselves until the fell asleep.

But it hadn't been over for her.

Shimura-sensei had kept her late to go over her shortcomings. She shivered in revulsion as she remembered the things he had said happened to kunoichi: Rape, torture, among the most common; but there was also the chance that she'd have her chakra sealed and be sold as a slave.

How had she been so wrong about the world? She was supposed to marry Sasuke and have many little Uchiha children. Now she was faced with the inevitability that she would eventually be sent on a courtesan mission for the village. And for once in her short life she doubted if she really wanted to go through that for one boy.

She felt the bile rise in her throat just as she made it to the toilet.

After emptying the contents of her stomach and brushing her teeth she set about cleaning the mud from the carpets. Hours later she finished. She groaned as she glanced at the ancient clock standing in the hall; a relic from the time before Konohagakure, one of her family's heirlooms she was told. It read eleven.

She groaned to herself. Her mother wasn't home yet, probably out on a courier mission for the delivery corps; and she still hadn't started on the basic theory scrolls for medical jutsu she had been assigned.

Silently she trudged up the stairs and back to her room. She grasped the sea foam colored scroll from her nightstand and started to read.

'_Iryojutsu is the…'_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto finished drinking down the broth from his bowl of noodles. He paid and waved goodbye to the two proprietors of the stand. A short while later he arrived at his decrepit apartment building. He climbed the rotting stairs, careful to avoid the door of the crazy lady and entered into the upstairs hallway. He walked brazenly down the corridor, no need to fear anyone taking a swipe at him from their door ways.

He was the second floor's only tenant after all.

He stopped and fumbled with his keys, letting out a curse as he unlocked the door. Grumbling to himself he reset the deadbolt on the door after entering.

He entered the kitchen area and picked himself a Styrofoam cup filled with dry noodles. Flicking on the kettle he settled down at the table to wait for it to heat.

He pulled out the scroll that Shimura-sensei had given him. He snorted to himself as he chucked it back towards his ratty couch.

"It isn't wise to disregard Danzo-sama's orders Uzumaki-kun."

He let out a yelp in surprise and whirled around to face the direction the voice came from.

Sitting on his sofa was an Anbu. He flushed in embarrassment before growling in anger. "Oi, who the hell do you think you are, breaking into someone's home?" he asked angrily.

The Anbu flicked a strand of dark blue hair from the plain mask. "You may call me Aoi, Uzumaki-kun." The Anbu replied. "However you should be more respectful to you're superiors." The Anbu flicked the scroll back to him, hitting him in his forehead.

He growled and tossed it to the side. "Oh yeah?" he started. "Well lets see how superior you are." His hands moved through seals with the grace of a bull. "Oiroke no jutsu!"

The masked figure tensed as a cloud of smoke obscured him. The smoke dissipated revealing an attractive female version of Naruto. A very naked female Naruto. She bent forward, revealing a generous bust that stretched her smoky coverings.

The masked figure lazily flicked a kunai at him, hitting him in the head, handle first. He dispelled back to his original for whilst rubbing the slowly forming bruise. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled. "Why weren't you affected by my sexy technique?"

The Anbu tilted its head. "Because I'm a proper shinobi, and a woman." She added.

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "But you're an Anbu." He stated.

She nodded sharply. "And women can't be Anbu?" she asked.

Realizing his foray into dangerous territory he backtracked. "Never mind," he paused, "why are you in my apartment?"

"To make sure you follow Danzo-sama's orders of course." She replied plainly. "Now read the scroll and toss out most of your ramen. I've already stocked your fridge."

He flushed in embarrassment and shuffled his feet against the ground.

She stared at him through the eye holes in her mask. "What is it?" she asked.

He mumbled something.

"Uzumaki-kun, if there is something that inhibits your ability to follow orders it must be corrected immediately. Tell me."

His whiskered face darkened further. "I-I can't read." He mumbled out.

Slightly unsettled by this revelation she started to reply. "Oh," she paused. "We'll have to work out a time and a place for me to instruct you then." He looked up sharply. "I will inform Danzo-sama of this development."

She turned and made for the door, ignoring his startled expression. She stopped at the door. "Uzumaki-kun, if I may ask; How did you complete the academy courses then?" she asked him.

"I cheated off of the people sitting at my desk."

"Oh," she faltered for a moment. "Perhaps you'll make a good shinobi yet."

He grinned, ruffling the back of his hair with his hand. "You really think so?" he asked, but she was already halfway out the door.

"Oh, and Uzumaki-kun?" she waited for his sign of acknowledgement. "Don't forget to throw away those noodles."

* * *

Shimura Danzo ambled down the stairs of the complex. The air was stale as he crossed various bridges that lead deeper and deeper into the building. He had bought the land for it after the Second Great War, turning it into the focus of his Root division of the Anbu.

Of course he had other places to run his division now that it wasn't officially allowed to exist. But Hiruzen didn't need to know that. Now that he led Team Seven however, his time was limited. Commissioning Nezumi as his proxy leader while he was away seemed to have been a smart decision. Assigning one of his Anbu to each member of the team also seamed productive. Though the Uchiha displayed numerous tendencies that should have been iron out in the academy; The Haruno girl was clueless to the life of real shinobi, obviously sheltered by her mother; The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki surpassed them all. He couldn't even read. He shook his head in disgust, perhaps he would already be a pliable weapon if Hiruzen had paid more attention to him. The facts of his heritage didn't escape him either; with that lineage he was already assured to be great.

Turning his attention to the matter that landed him his position, he focused on the disappearance of Ame no Kuni's inhabitants. Hanzo wouldn't have done it, nor did he have the capability. There was once a young upstart, he remembered, that held the Sage's eyes. But he was cut down too.

He reached to place where he had made his private room and froze. The air was newer here, fresh.

Gingerly he opened the door, scanning the immediate surroundings for any sign of an attack. He relaxed slightly when it came up clean. Meticulously he searched his room, checking for traps and to make sure that nothing of any importance was taken. When he came to his bed he stopped.

There upon the pillow was a simple sheet of plain white paper. On the paper was an image of an eye inside a circle. He sighed to himself and ignited it with a simple jutsu.

'_Message received…'_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to their respective owners.

**Notes**: The story is rated M for a reason.  
**Warnings**: Some readers may find the last scene disturbing.

* * *

The next day Team Seven met in the same training ground. Their Sensei was already waiting for them, along with three Anbu members each with plain white masks.

Danzo stepped forward towards them. "Good morning team." His false jovial tone struck an odd cord with the situation. He held up three leaves. "Let's see how you've progressed." He gave one leaf to each member and motioned for them to begin. Uzumaki was predictably the first to fail, dropping the leaf after only three minutes. Uchiha dropped it next at the seven minute mark, followed by a sweating Haruno at eleven minutes.

He sighed to himself. "Though Sakura has the best control she has the worst endurance. Sasuke has the middle ground, while Naruto has the worst control and the best endurance." Sticking his cane into the mud he reached into his robes and withdrew three pieces of paper. "I will not waste time like the other Sensei." He said. "There will be no dallying when I am involved. You will learn your elemental affinity now and have specialized training towards that element after each team session." He glanced at the three behind him. "That is what they are for. After we learn your affinity we'll move on to the next set of chakra control devices: tree climbing and water walking. After today we will no longer practice them." He glared at the three. "You will practice in your own time."

He handed the three each a piece of paper. "Channel your chakra through the sheets."

Sasuke went first. The white paper lit up fairly quickly, burning through it and falling away into ash. He stared blankly at it, not surprised in the least.

Danzo nodded. "The Uchiha clan always had a strong affinity for fire."

Sakura followed his example. Her paper split at the top, going halfway down before stopping, followed by it losing its shape and withering into dirt. She glanced up startled, at her sensei.

Sasuke looked surprised as well, while Naruto was bouncing on his heels in excitement. "Ne; that was neat Sakura-chan." He paused. "So does that mean she has two affinities then?" he asked Danzo.

Danzo nodded to his question. "A high affinity for Earth techniques; Doton; and a smaller affinity for Futon, or Wind techniques." He paused for a moment. "It is unusual to have two at this age, even with one being exceedingly rare in Hi no Kuni, the Wind element."

Her cheeks filled with color, nearly matching her hair.

He turned to where Naruto was visible vibrating in place; waiting for his turn. "Go ahead."

His paper split down the middle completely; while the right half became damp the left stayed the same plain dry paper.

Danzo raised a brow. "Two genin on a team with two affinities each? And both share a Wind affinity." He trailed off. "Very unusual. Your other affinity is to water; or Suiton." He answered to Naruto's impatient gaze.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and stuck out his short fleshy pink tongue. "Hah, Sasuke-teme I'm more awesome than you."

Before Sasuke could react Danzo hit Naruto across the head with his cane. "You will refrain from taunting your teammates; considering each of your lives is in the others hands whilst on missions."

Halting his impending lecture he gestured to the three Anbu members. Each wore a plain white mask that hugged the contours of their faces. Each of them was also decidedly female behind the standard Anbu gear. They stepped forward as one and offered Danzo a bow.

The sight of the first made Naruto flush in embarrassment. It was the same Anbu that was in his apartment last night. Aoi was it? Her sky blue hair was tied up into a bun that let a few strands fall on either side of her mask.

The second had bright red hair, whom Danzo introduced as Aka. Her long, smooth hair was pulled back into a pony tail that fell between her shoulder blades.

The last Danzo introduced as Kuro. Her hair was cropped short, in a pixie cut; leaving no room for an opponent to grab it.

Danzo nodded to the three of them, before pointing to Naruto and Sakura. "I too have a wind affinity. However I refuse to train you in my advanced techniques until you have learned the basics from someone else; preferably the Jonin-sensei of Team Ten, Sarutobi Asuma." He glanced back at the three Anbu. "Aoi, Aka, and Kuro here will work with each of you on your affinities. Kuro will work with Sasuke on his Fire affinity, whilst Aka works with Sakura on her earth affinity and Aoi with Naruto on his Water affinity."

He turned and made his way towards the edge of the training grounds. "Now, I must attend to some business. I leave you in their capable hands."

He stopped once more and glanced over his shoulder. "Start them on Tree climbing, then move to water walking and basic elemental theory."

* * *

The acrid scent of tobacco filtered through the room leaving no corner untouched by its grasping hand. Small candles lit up the sparsely decorated room casting wavering shadows along each wall. Two men kneeled in the center across a small table from each other. The first raised his arm and took a long draft from his pipe before exhaling in a cloud.

"What have you called me here for?" the second asked, raising his free hand to bat the smoke away.

The first stared at him bemusedly for a moment before setting the pipe down and straightening his immaculate white and red robes. "You received my message then?" he asked.

The second man nodded, resisting the urge to scratch the bandages that ran along his face. "An eye within a circle, it could only be you and that crystal ball of yours Hiruzen."

Sarutobi Hiruzen chuckled, letting his aged body be wracked with laughter. "Yes, you never could figure out how to block it, could you?"

The second shook his head. "No, but I can assure you I will endeavor to find out how to release myself from your spying eye." He shifted his bound right arm. "What did you want then?"

"What no games?" He asked. "We always used to start off our meetings with a nice game of shogi or Go."

"I'm not in the mood. In case you hadn't noticed I have students to train." His biting retort's effectiveness was cut short by speaking to the man who sorted the teams."

Hiruzen's chuckled was insufferable.

He motioned impatiently to continue. "I won't let _my_ team end up like Team Hiruzen." His emphasis on 'my' did not go unnoticed.

"Be careful of what you speak Danzo." He paused as memories of his team filtered through his mind like water running through a stream. "I shall be plain then with this matter, so that I can bring another to your attention." He coughed as ages of smoking showed themselves. "Do not try and subvert Naruto."

"You mean the Jinchuuriki? He is a weapon nothing more, perhaps the weapon desires to be Hokage; but the Hokage is the largest weapon in the village. If I help him there it only furthers both his goal and mine."

"And what is your goal?"

Startled at his loose tongue he back pedaled. "And the matter that you wished to bring to my attention?"

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed to slits. He reached behind him and withdrew several folders. Each of them bore the red symbol of the Hokage, classified material.

Danzo raised an eyebrow.

Wordlessly Hiruzen pushed one across the table and waited for him to read the summary.

**Case No**. 65899

**Subject**: Akatsuki

**Area of Incident Report**: Kusa no Kuni

**Summary**: Through the use of the Sannin Jiraiya's spy network, the group called Akatsuki has been brought to notice. Supposedly it is comprised of ten members. The identities of most members are unknown; however Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru of the leaf are believed to be associated with the group. In addition, each other member is presumed to be an S-class missing-nin. Their motive for gathering together is unknown. According to eyewitness reports from Kusa no Kuni they seem to travel in groups of two.

Danzo put down to folder that also contained records of Itachi and Orochimaru. "There are quite a few guesses in here, and not many definitives."

Again Hiruzen slid something across the table this one also a folder bearing the seal of the Hokage, but looking torn around the edges.

**Case No.** 65900

**Subject**: Akatsuki, Jinchuuriki

**Follow up – **_(65899)_

**Reported by**: Uchiha Itachi

Danzo paused and resisted the urge to suck in a breath. He glanced up sharply at Hiruzen who was watching him intently. He continued to read.

**Summary**: Pervious information is correct. In addition Akatsuki's motives have been partially revealed to its members: capture the Jinchuuriki.

Once again, In addition to Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru, Two others have been identified as part of Akatsuki: Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi's partner, and Akasuna no Sasori; Orochimaru's partner.

He closed the folders and placed them on the table. Leaning back he sighed. "Such a frivolous goal is unobtainable." He said. "Each of the jinchuuriki is guarded too well for a group of ten to come after them, even if they are S-class."

His musings were cut short by Hiruzen. "And if we are at war, when most Jinchuuriki are sent to the front lines?"

He paused as his eyes widened in surprise. "Ame no Kuni, you think they were involved in pushing the great countries towards war?"

Hiruzen nodded. "It would certainly make it easier to capture them once they have been weakened by battle and to escape into the chaos of war." He took up his pipe and lit it again. "Though we are at a loss as to their goals after capturing the Jinchuuriki, I have sent Jiraiya himself to investigate Ame no Kuni and have issued an order for Tsunade to return." He coughed. "We must prepare for the inevitability of war. Though I have long sought peace, it seems that once again we must take up the mantle…" he trailed off for a moment. "Naruto must be trained; when these criminals come after him he won't stand a chance as he is now."

Danzo nodded in agreement.

"So once Jiraiya returns he will take up the boy's training. Kakashi will then help Sasuke with his Sharingan leaving Sakura to pursue a career in either Genjutsu or Iryojutsu. We'll desperately be in need of medical-nin once things are in full swing." He glanced at him. "Perhaps you should guide her in that direction, and wean her off of her infatuation." He coughed. "Perhaps Tsunade would like the chance to start that medic division she petitioned for back then."

"I have already started. You did not think I would allow such a thing under my command?"

He shook his head. "No, I suppose not. So are you in agreement then? Once Jiraiya returns Team Seven will be disbanded, leaving you to run counter intelligence against our enemies."

Danzo nodded. "Hai."

* * *

The slick rocks of Tsuchi no Kuni's southern borders stared him in the face. Mottled browns mixed with occasional patches of moss and ivy dotted the cliff face. He reached forward and slid his hand onto a stone. Clenching it in his fist he forced chakra out of his pores and into the rock.

With a firm grip he began to climb upwards, not taking the risk of walking only to slip halfway up. Half an hour later he reached the top of the cliff. A flat plateau-like clearing with the rocky walls of the neighboring mountains enclosing the space.

This was the place. He glanced around, silently noting the arcane symbols etched into the rock. He walked to the center of the area and stood in the middle. Silently he began to disrobe, setting them aside.

Rituals such as these needed purity after all.

He slapped his hands together as if praying to God before slamming them down upon the wet stones beneath him.

Almost immediately he began to cough as his stomach expanded beyond normal proportions. Idly he wondered if he looked like a pregnant man. His stomach twitched and squirmed violently as the mass made its way up his throat. His esophagus expanded to accept the mass before disgorging into his mouth.

Blood poured from his orifice as he vomited the writhing mass before him. He wiped away the blood from his face as he gazed down at his creation.

It was obviously a woman, from the shapely curves to the bare mounds upon her chest. Blood smeared itself across her naked form, covering every inch of her. Mutely her helped her stand, using a mild water jutsu to wash the blood away.

Pale black hair hung from her head in long luscious strands. Almond like eyes stared back at him as he cupped her chin, turning it to each side to examine her. "You look just like Konan…" he stopped. "I mean Sacrifice." He continued to examine her body, stepping around her and prodding various areas. "It is good to see that her sacrifice wasn't in vain. I hated having to devour my closest friend."

He stopped in front of her again and embraced her naked body against his own. She relaxed in his embrace before staring down at something poking against her inner thigh. He withdrew from her and glanced down at himself. "Come," he said. "Show me what you can do, Lust."


End file.
